


Blue Eyes

by Lunix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Husbands, Kink Meme, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mutants, Omega Verse, Post-Slash, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunix/pseuds/Lunix
Summary: Charles likes his sleep; Erik likes his Charles.





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Kinktober 2017 challenge! Shout out to  Macabre74, who's doing this with me. Various pairings in the drabbles, all set in some sort of omegaverse.
> 
> Kink: sleepy sex.

“Erik, what are you doing?”

Charles was bleary eyed with sleep, his usually bright blues dimmed as he lifted his covers. In the darkness, he could see his husband grin, teeth flashing white like a shark’s. It was the last thing he should want near his cock, but the sight never failed to get him twitching in his pants.

“I’m waking you up, Charles.” The mutant continued to stroke his cock, tongue running from base to tip and taking his head between his lips. Charles just watched him for a few seconds, before he sighed and dropped the cover back over his head.

“You’re terrible. I can hear you think, and the alarm isn’t due to ring for another hour,” he grumbled, closing his eyes and snuggling back down into his pillows. He liked his full eight hours. He’d have more, if Erik wasn’t such an early riser all the time. His alpha always got his own way, in the end. It was arousing when Erik was fighting for their kind’s rights. It was downright annoying when he wanted to snooze.

“This is more fun, mein liebling,” came the muffled reply, before Charles arched upwards with a moan, eyelids shooting open and fingers gripping the sheets. 

“I’m up, I’m up!” Charles yelped, the suction that had swallowed him from the base suddenly accompanied by a chuckling vibration.

 _’Looks like it’_ , his husband projected into his head. Charles basked in the fond affection that came with the thought. He could always nap later.


End file.
